The Mirror of Ice
by CC4L112
Summary: Hey, this is my first Fanfiction, So I could use some constructive criticism. I do not own Frozen. A boy who controls fire. A girl who controls ice. nothing could POSSIBLY go wrong, right?
1. Chapter 1: New School

"Five more minutes", I pleaded,"then i'll be awake".

"Alright, Kyle!" said my mom,"but, i dont think you wanna be late for your first day of school!"

At that I sprung out of bed, and rushed through all of the things i do to get ready.

in two minute, i had finished my breakfast, and was waiting in the car, unable to wait for the weather to get cooler. I know, most people are thinking like that with the word heat, unable to wait to go swimming in the summer, but not me. I had always seemed to be drawn to the cold, unable to keep from playing in the snow. I love snowboarding. now, back to the story.

On the way to school, my Mom was giving me the usual new school lecture I get every year. I didn't hear a word of it. I was so excited to meet all the other high schoolers. I move every year, because something strange happens. one year, there was an avalanche at a nearby ski resort. another, there was a fire in the school. Your probably thinking,"but what does this have to do with you?". I'll tell you; I caused them. Not on purpose, but not naturally either. I have this, fire problem. I'm not a pyromaniac. No, i'm the opposite. But I have a pyromaniacs dream ability; Fire powers. And, let me tell ya, it's a nightmare. But last year, around christmas time, there was this movie; Frozen. And the main character was my exact opposite; ice. It happened in Norway, and somehow I convinced my Mom to let us move their. Oh, now you know where we are, and that it's raining. I should get back to it then.

"So you know what NOT to do, Kyle?"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I know. Can I go now?"

"Yes. Bye!"

"Bye!"

I walked into my first period, physics, and sit down next to a cute girl, who I assume is a Junior. I know, I'm a Freshman. But I'm also a GENIUS. I have physics, chemistry, and biology. Everyone else files in, and then our teacher, Mr. Whindsor, stands up and begins the usual first day routine. When the bell rings, I go to my next class, Algebra II. After that is Chemistry, then Biology. But, something strange happens in Biology.I usually feel overheated, because of my powers and everything. But when this one girl, with PLATINUM BLONDE HAIR comes in the temperature drops 30 degrees. No, really. I checked the thermostat. It felt great to me, but everyone else was shivering. Except that one girl. The teacher, Ms. Hyles, stands up and begins. after a while, during the part about normal body temperature, I notice frost collecting on the girls desk. And her breath comes out in a mist. AND SHE LOOKS EXACTLY LIKE ELSA! I decide to use my powers to ballance out hers (assuming she has any) and she looks over. Somehow, she could tell I was the source of the heat, and mouthed the words 'thank you'. I mouth back 'your welcome'. She looks back at the teacher, as do I, and notice that she is staring at us.

"Am I interupting something?"

"No!" we say, simultanously.

"I should hope not! I wouldn't want you, or your new boyfriend, to get in trouble!"

"oooooooooh" goes the rest of the class.

"Shes not my girlfriend" I counter.

"doesn't matter" she says, and continues teaching.

When the bell rang, I sprang up from my seat. LUNCHTIME! I ran to the lunchroom. While I was waiting in line, I notice a cold wind blow through. I turn around, and there is the girl.

'Okay, play it cool,' I think.

"Hey," I say.

"Hi," she says back."how did you do that?"

"I should ask you the same thing. I'm Kyle, by the way. I extend my hand."

"Elsa" she says, taking it.

I pass out

I open my eyes, slowly. I wondered how long i'd been out.

"Hi, again".

I jump. "woaw!"

"hey, I didn't mean to scare you." She looks at me a little worried. "or knock you out."

"That wasn't you. Do you have…" I hesitate "...ice powers?"

"Uh…" She bites her lower lip, and looks at me with her beautiful, sky blue eyes. "You wont tell anybody, will you?"


	2. Chapter 2: GONE

Authors note: Hey again, just saying this is my first fanfic, so I could use some constructive criticism. If you have any Ideas of what the mirror of ice should be, let me know. Also, I am not the owner of Frozen, it's owned by Disney. I am using the name and characters I didn't make up under the Fair use Doctrine. One of the names is one of my actual teachers !

I look at her, stunned by what shes just admitted. I open my mouth. I close it. I open it again. I do this several times. She starts laughing at me, and I feel very silly. I keep my mouth closed this time.

"What?" She says, still laughing. "am I really that ugly?"

"No!" I say, "you're actually really beautiful, it's just… did I say that out loud?"

"Yes!" She says, giggling,"Oh! it's already three thirty!"She says, looking at the wall. "Do you ride the bus?"

"No, my mom is picking me up." Great, just tell the world why doncha. "I'm gonna ride the bus tomorrow, though." I need to find out what bus I ride.

"Ok. You aren't gonna pass out again are you?"

"Oh No!" I say, dramaticly pretending to faint. "I can't stand any longer!" I lean against the wall. Elsa's giggling again, so I keep it up. " Tell my family I will miss them! Oh No! I see the light! It's so… peaceful. Goodbye, cruel world!" I slide down the wall, suddenly clutching my chest. "AAAAHHHHH! I CAN FEEL IT! MY LIFE SLOWLY SEEPING AWAY! FAREWell… ahhhhhhhh." I sigh. my head slumps forward.

"Come on, dead man." She helps me up. "Lets get going."

We walk down the hall. Suddenly, I hear a scream. I look around, and notice something.

Elsa's gone.


	3. Chapter 3: Confusion

Elsa is confused. One second she is walking down the hall with a cute boy, the next she is waking up in a castle, with memories shes never had before, an energetic redhead who thinks she is her sister, and a kingdom to run. Shes been going with the flow for the past few days, doing what she suddenly remembers always doing, and waiting. For what, she doesn't know. At least here she doesn't have to conceal her powers, because everyone already knows about them, and accepts them. But she can't go on like this. She needs to know what's going on.

Kyle is very confused. One second he's in the hall with a girl, the next it's suddenly morning, he's a prince, and he's next in line for the throne. It's been busy the last few days, doing what he suddenly remembers he's supposed to do, and pretending he's not surprised about anything. But he can't go on like this. He needs to know What's going on.


	4. Chapter 4: Death of a One Barely Known

I didn't know what to think. My dad was dead. Granted, he probably wasn't my real dad, and even then I had barely known him. And yet, it felt like i had known him my whole life. In a way, I had. And now, sitting by his deathbed, I told him the truth. I probably wasn't his son, and even if I was, I was looking at the memories from a distance.

"I know." Is all he said,"You are my son. You didn't know until now for your own protection. Your mother, in this other life you say you have had, is your real mother. My wife, the Queen of Glendale. You are my son. you are the next in line for the thrown. And now, I know that I can trust you to protect Glendale in any way you can. Goodbye, my son. Aaaaaaaah…"

I broke down. The only dad I had ever known, gone. I coudln't take it. I barely knew him, and yet, he said he could trust me with a kingdom. When I was finished, I walked to the door, and turned my head.

"I will protect Glendale." and I looked away for the last time.


	5. Chapter 5: Goodbye

Kyle walked out of the royal grave diggers house and onto the street. He was the king. He walked to the church to tell the pope.

"Excuse me, Pope Jacob. I have something to tell you."

The pope turned around. "And what might that be, your highness?"

Kyle took a deep breath. "My father is dead."

The pope looked surprised. Then he regained his composure. "I suppose you have come to discuss a coronation?"

"Yes. I want it to be on the winter solstice."

"Yes, yes. That would be a good time for it," he said. He looked deep in thought, "Yes, that will do nicely."

"Alright then," I said, and turned around to leave, "I'll see you in the meeting hall at three to discuss the details." then he left.

Later that day

"But Elsa. Why do you have to go?"

"I've been invited to the King of Glendales coronation. I already told you that."

Anna pouted,"I know," she said, clearly beaten.

(a fortnight is two days)

"I'll be back in a fortnight," She said looking down at her… sister? She was so confused. But she liked Anna. She had someone to talk about girl stuff to. But, was this really happening? For all she knew, she was standing in an insane asylum, talking to people who wern't even there. Then there was kyle. He was suddenly the King of Glendale. She had no idea what was going on. She hugged her sister goodbye, then walked up the ramp to the ship. The crew scrambled to untie the ship, and they were off.


	6. Chapter 6:A Silent Surprise

He was nervous. He was waiting at the harbor for his first guest to arrive. It was Queen Elsa of Arrendale. Arrendale was the closest of the homes of his guests, just as he had planned it. That meant that Elsa would be here first,so they could talk about what happened.

someone walked up behind him and said, "She will be here any moment now."

"Thank you Aeron", he said without turning around.

"How do you always know it's me?" He asked, confused.

"I can tell by the way you walk. Your steps are quieter than most. I can also tell by your breathing. It's also quieter than usual."

Aeron stared, caught off guard.

"Also your heartbeat. Yours is usually a bit fast, but today it's even faster. Is something wrong?"

He looked back towards the town, a longing look in his eyes. He turned back and said, "No, it's just… a girl."

Kyle looked at Aeron for the first time, a smile creeping onto his face, "Who is it?"

"no one." He said quickly.

"Hmm… Okay, don't tell me. But I guess i'll find out sometime. If it gets far enough, i'll know FOR SURE on the the wedding day."

Aeron looked back at the town, then back at Kyle, then back at the town, then back at Kyle.

"I better get going. May I?"

"Oh, sure. it's allright."

Aeron ran off.

He was alone with his thoughts again. He couldn't wait. suddenly, He saw a spot on the horizon. It was the ship. He waited and waited, as it slowly grew, getting closer. before he knew it, the crew was tying it to the dock. the ramp fell to the dock, and out walked Elsa.


	7. Chapter 7: Welcoming a Friend

Kyle was awestruck. This was his first time seeing Elsa since 'it' happened, and once again he was surprised by her beauty. She wore a blue gown, with light blue sleaves, and a lighter cape with snowflakes on it. She walked down the ramp and stepped up to him. She did a small curtsy, and said:

"I would like to thank you for inviting me to your coronation."

"The pleasure is mine", he responded, doing a small bow, and kissing her hand at the same time. He put out his arm to escort her, and said, "If you will follow me." She looped her arm in his and they were off to the castle

Once they were at the castle, he had a servant take her to her guest room, then went to his office. He needed time to think. He didn't expect his heart to jump that much when he saw Elsa. He thought it would jump to his throat at least, but it had slammed into his brain. He knew he had a crush on Elsa when he saw her at school, but this? There was no way he was in love. He barely knew her. And there were probably a million sooters (authors note: how do you spell that?) trying at her hand. What was he thinking! Where did that thought come from! He wasn't old enough to get married! 'oh well', he thought, 'i'll write her a note asking if she remembers it'.

_Dear Queen Elsa_

_I know you are probably confused (assuming you remember) about what is going on. I know I am. If you actually do remember, and you need someone to talk to, i'm all ears._

_Sincerely,_

_Prince Kyle_

**'****There, that should do it', he thought. He slipped over to Elsa's room, slid it under the door, and bolted.**


	8. Chapter 8: An Unknown Enemy

Authors note: Hey, I know, I suck at this. and to the thing about fire powers, hes not just going to have fire powers. Hes going to be able to control hot wind, the way Elsa controls cold wind, and something else too… But thats a secret! and I'm going to wait a little longer to post the chapters to make them longer. Alright, heres the next chapter.

Elsas mind was racing. And her heart too, and she didn't understand that part. 'Kyle remembers' she thought, 'there goes the dream theory.' It couldn't have been a dream. People don't have the same dream simultaneously. Then again, people don't have powers either. There was magic here. Suddenly, her thoughts jumped to Kyles magical smile, a little higher on one side then the other. And his eyes… 'NO!' she thought, 'FOCUS!' She decided to read through the note again. 'He remembers, and wants to talk about it', she thought. "hmmmm"

The next day, Kyle was outside waiting for the next guest, the Duke of Weselton, and his daughter, Lady Enda. His thoughts turned to the new heightened senses he had gained after arriving. He noticed himself getting quieter, recognizing people by their footsteps, heartbeats, and smells. He also could sense the world around him through the ground, and a sort of echolocation. When the ship arrived on the horizon, he had known it was their for five minutes before he saw it. He was relying more on his ears and nose than his eyes.

He sensed the attack first.

He sensed a hostile ship off to the east of the dukes ship, and closing fast. He heard the passengers discussing how to kill all the monarch guest to his coronation. Before he realized it, he was rocketing towards it on streams of fire. He refrained from singing the iron man song as he landed on the ship, much to the dismay of it's occupants. They recovered from the surprise quickly, and attacked. Their weapons melted before they reached him, but still they ran. Kyle launched over their heads and lit the mast on fire. All of them backed away, but one. This man seemed like a black hole, sucking the life and happiness out of the area. His hands seemed to be on fire, but the fire was black. He wore a black assassins creed style hoodie, and no one could see his face. he held out his hand, and a stream of the black fire shot out. Kyle barely blocked it, sending out his own blast. He easily deflected it, taking a sort of martial arts stance.

"Do that again and I burn this ship to the ground!" Kyle shouted.

A deep, evil laugh filled the area, seeming to come from everywhere and no where all at once.

"Do you think I care?" The strange voice said. "I will just manifest a new one somewhere else. Then you won't know where I am. Suddenly, the whole ship burst into black flames. The other plotters began to melt, their flesh coming right off their bones. When that was done, the skeletons crumbled. Kyle couldn't take it anymore. He blast off to tell someone what he had seen.

"YOU COWARD! COME BACK AND FIGHT ME!" The voice shrieked in his ears.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


End file.
